Ever After High new Student
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: A new transfer Student arrives in Ever After High. There, he will change the Destiny of the School, and perhaps the Destiny of some Princesses. Love, Romance, Humor and Action will rise up there. And who knows, some will find the one thing they search their whole lives. Pairing will be reveal later.
1. Chapter 1

**-"THE NEW EVER AFTER HIGH STUDENT"-**

Once again, we see the High School known as Ever After High, where the children s of the famous Fairies Stories Characters take place there. The students are divided by 2 groups; The Royal and the Rebels. The Royals are those who follow their stories of their parents. The Rebels, as their name says it, are those who rebel against their -'destiny'-.

However, the arrival of a student will change their life, and possible change, Ever After High. On with the Story.

Bell rang on Ever After High and the student went to recess. In the Cafeteria, Raven Queen, Daughter of the Evil Queen, was sitting and having her lunch, when Blondie Locke's, Daughter of Goldie Lock of the Three Little Bears, came rushing in:

Blondie:" RAVEN, RAVEN HAVE I GOT SOME JUICY NEWS TO TELL"-

Raven:" News! What is it?"-

Blondie:" - (excited) – I HEARD THAT A NEW STUDENT IS COMING HERE. TO OUR SCHOOL."

Raven:" A new student! That's great. Um...who is he, or she?"-

Blondie:" NO IDEA. ACCORDING TO MY INFO, HE/SHE SHOULD COME TOMORROW. OH I BETTER GO, I'VE GOT A LOT OF INFO TO DOWNLOAD AND NEWS TO UPGRADE. SEE YOU"-

As she as she came, fast she went off, leaving Raven Queen alone there. In that moment Madeline Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter, appears:

Madeline:" Hey Raven, I just saw Blondie. She was all like excited and happy hihi, what gives?"-

Raven:" Hi Maddie, is just that she told me some news about that a new Student will be joining our School"-

Madeline:" New Student – (happy) – NEW STUDENT, IS THAT RIGHT. YES, HAHAHA, WE'RE GETITNG A NEW STUDENT, WE'RE GETTING STUDENT. TELL ME TELL ME, WHAT'S IT LIKE, WHO IS HE, OR SHE OR...ANYTHING"-

Raven:" - (calming her down) – Easy there, slow down. She didn't tell me, cause she doesn't know. But, she did tell me that it will arrive tomorrow"-

Madeline:" Tomorrow! TOMORROW, DOUBLE HAHAHAHA, I CANNOT WAIT WHO IS IT, OR HE OR SHE, I DONT KNOW. I AM SO EXCITED, ARENT YOU?"-

Raven:" Kinda I guess. Not much to do but to wait, don't you think?"-

Madeline:" WONDER WHATS HE/SHE IS LIKE! BIG OR SMALL, YOUNG OR OLD, SMART OR FOOL, OR..."-

Raven:" Maddie, like I say before, I don't know. So why don't you relax and wait for tomorrow okay!"

Madeline:" - (calming down) – Fine. In the meantime – (taking out a cup of Tea from her purse) – Peppermint Tea Raven?"

Raven:" Um, Yea, thanks"

The next day, outside of Ever After High, a person was standing there looking at the School, - "So, this is Ever After High. Looks kinda nice and quite. Perhaps it will be fun to attend here.,"- he was dress in Black Kung Fu-like pants, Dark tennis shoes, brown jacket, black T-shirt with the Logo of a Ying-Yang in the center. Had short blue hair, blue eyes. He picks up his school supplies and heads inside.

As he was walking in the Hallways, some student turn their eyes on him, wondering who was he, others didn't.

In that moment, the 3 little Billy Goats Kids saw him and snicker, as they were planing to prank him. They toss a tomato to him to plash him and make him look like a fool. However, inches before the vegetable reach him...without turning around he lift his arm and grab it in midair. He looks at it and put it away. The Little Goat Kids were awe and confuse at what happen?

Later, during classes in Faerie History, someone interrupted it. It was Baba Yaga, Witch from Russian Mythology, came in with some news:

Baba Yaga:" Attention Students, sorry for the interruption, but I have some news. Today, we got a new Student who will be joining us in Ever After High."-

Many of the Student were wondering who could it be. A new student was always something to talk about.

-"Woo, a new student?"-

-"Netto. Wonder what story he came?"-

-"Or she. It could be a she you know"-

Briar:" Could it be Royal or a Rebel?"

Apple White:" Excuse me Miss. Baba Yaga. But, from what story is he or she come from?"

Baba Yaga:" That's the thing my child. Um...he's an Foreign Exchange Student from Japan, Asia"-

Now this got their attention. They heard about Eastern cultures, but never saw one before.

Baba Yaga:" Now, please lets receive him. Okay my child, you can enter"

The door opens and the new student enters. The students saw a guy walking inside the room, wearing some Black Kung Fu-like pants, dark tennis shoes, brown jacket, a black T-shirt with some strange symbol on the chest, had short black hair with blue eyes. His face had a serious yet cool look, and they saw that he had a small scar on his left cheek.

The girls were awe and had small blushes on their faces, while the guys had faces of challenging.

Baba Yaga:" Now that you;re here, why don't you introduce yourself"-

-"Thanks Baba-sensei. - (toward the students) – Ohayo Gozaimasu minna-san. Atachi wa..."-

He stop when he saw the faces of all the students. They were all confuse and blinking. They could not understand any single word he say, and look at him like funny.

(Narrators)

 _-"Huh? Wha? What was that?"_

 _-"You're asking me! How would I know"-_

Briar:" What he said?"

Darin:" Ha, maybe he cannot speak our language haha"

Madeline:" Maybe he's speaking in riddle like me. Oh that is sooooo exciting"

Cedar Wood:" I don't get what he said"

-"- (bowing) – Gomen Nazai, ugn I mean, I'm sorry all. My name is Erick Genryusai Takechiru, but you can call me just Erick. I've come from Japan, in Asia. I am very happy and honor to be here. I hope that we get along just fine."

Baba Yaga:" Now that its over, why don't you find a seat so that you can start. Carry on professor"-

Once she left, the class resume where it left on. During recess, in the cafeteria Raven, Maddie and Cerise Hood were having their lunch and gossiping:

Raven:"So girls, what do you think of the new guy that came here?"

Cerise Hood:" Well, he is quite strange, but I sense no malice nor nothing, so I think he's okay"

Madeline:" OH OH, I WONDER IF HE ALSO SPEAK RIDDLE LIKE ME?"

Raven:" - (giggle) – Maddie, you already said that in class. No need to repeat it"-

Cerise Hood:" - (pointing out) Girls, there he is"

(Narrators)

" _Yes, like Cerise said it, the new Student named Erick Gentu...Kenta...um..."_

" _Lets just call him Erick like he said before okay"_

" _Ugn, fine. Erick enters the cafeteria and looks for a place to sit."_

" _But, since he's new there, he's not exactly welcome with open arms. As every time he tries to sit down, a Royal comes in and tells him that its occupy."_

" _Its tough being the new guy, right"_

Raven:" Poor guy, being new to a new school far away from home must be hard. Say, why don't we invite him to join us."

Cerise Hood:" I don't see why not. Lets do it"

Raven got up and goes to Erick to ask him to join them, cause they didn't want him to feel like an outsider. She reach him...

Raven:" Hey, I see that you're looking for a place to seat down. There's a seat available with us...wanna join us?"

Erick:" - (thinking it over) -...I will. Thanks"

Leading him, Raven took him to where her friends were waiting for them. Once they arrive, they sit down and have eating their lunches.

Raven:" My name is Raven Queen by the way"

Cerise Hood:" Um... I'm Cerise Hood"

Madeline:" - (excited) – AND IM MADELINE HATTER, AND I'M HAP, HAP, HAPPY TO MEET YOU"

Erick:" - (small bow) – Honor to meet you all. I am Erick Genryusai Takechiru"

Raven:" Oh! Well, the honor is ours too. So, what Fairy Tale do you held from. I'm from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"

Cerise Hood:" I come from "Little Red Riding Hood"

Madeline:" AND IM FROM THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF "ALICE IN WONDERLAND"

Erick:" Wonferful Stories. I come from the Asian Legend Tale of -"THE SAMURAI AND THE GENMA"-

Raven:" That's cool. - (blinks confuse) – Um...whats a Samurai?"

Cerise Hood:" And whats a Genma?"

Erick:" A Samurai is a Warrior sworn to defend and protect all life. He battles those who want to harm others, but never takes a life away. For they are Protectors, not Fighters."

Raven:" - (impress) – Wow, that is so awesome. So they are like Knights huh?"

Erick:" If you see it that way, yea. You can see them as Japanese Knights"

Cerise Hood:" And this Genma?"

Erick:" Genma, are known as Japanese Demons. In your Western Culture would be like the Devils or evil beings."

The girls tense a little to hear that. Yes they have evil beings in their Stories, but never had Devils or evil minions. Of course, if you can count Maleficent, but she was a human being with powers of the darkness, but never was a Demon.

Madeline:" YIKES. That sounds soooo scary. It even scare my little Mousse"

Erick:" - (chuckle) -Yea, that they are. But, not all Genmas, or Devils, are all evil bent to destroy or kill. Some of them are just mischief, troublemakers"

Cerise Hood:" Really? I never knew. So, what is your Story about"

Raven:" Yea, tell us"

Erick:" There's the tale of this...A Samurai was send by the Emperor of Japan to deal with some Genmas that were causing riot on the nearby Village..."

Raven:" Emperor?"

Erick:" Yes, he's the ruler of Japan, sorta like a King in yours. Anyway...when the Samurai, who's named was Samonosuke Takechiru, arrived, he battle the Genmas. Outnumber, he conquered and defeated them. After that, he made sure that they werent any around. Deed in the forest, he found one; it was a " _ **Kiyohime**_ ", a Serpent Demon with Bat Wings, he proceed to slay it. But...when he look closer, he saw that the Snake Demon was on the ground, it was injured, had a broken wing and was moaning in pain. Instead of finish it, he decided to Heal it"

Raven:" - (confuse) -Wait! Heal it? Why would he do that? Why would he help an enemy?"

Madeline:" Yea, even to someone like me, that's like crazy"

Erick:" Perhaps, but, he did not want to strike an opponent who could not fight back. That would had being very dishonorable to him. For a Samurai, attacking a helpless foe, or cripple, it would had brought a lot of shame on his Honor and The Code of Bushido."

Raven:" That...made sense."

Erick:" When he heal it, a surprise was reveal to him. The Snake Demon reveal to be a beautiful woman."

Cerise Hood:" A Woman? But how?"

Erick:" Certain Genmas can take the shape of normal humans, but only those in the Higher Category. Anyway, when the Genma woman demanded him why he didn't kill her, he told her that he could never strike an unarmed or injure foe, human or Genma. She was confuse by his action, as she never encounter anyone like him. When she was fully heal, she got up and only nod to him, as a way to thank him, then she vanish."

Madeline:" Wow, what a story, so that's how it ended?"

Erick:" Who says it has, it still continue...Month have pass, and Samonosuke continue with his duties and training. One day, he found out that he was watched by the same demon he encounter, the Snake Demon Woman. He wanted to know why, only for her to tell him that she was astounded and intrigue by his actions, and wanted to learn more of the mortals ways. He agreed, and for a time, he showed her the life of the humans; their life's, their costumes, all about the world of the humans. She was awe by that, as she never know of that. As time pass, she began to learn more of the world of humans, that while she didn't encounter, she began to feel more attract to the Warrior who heal her...and...by a twist fate of destiny...she ended falling in love with him."

Raven:"WO WO WOOO, FALLING IN LOVE? But...she's a demon. How can she fall in love with a human? That doesn't make any sense at all"

Cerise Hood;' - (offended) -Raven, did you forget that my parents are the Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood!"

Raven:" -(apologizing) – You're right, I'm sorry."

Erick:" Carry on, to not make it a long story, the 2 of them fall in love. Later, Hanabi, the name she has as a human, did the unexpected...she rebel against her own kind and decided to stay in the human world and marry Samonosuke. It was glorious. Then, they had a child. The end"

Madeline:" - (tear eyes) – THAT WAS SO, SO, ROMANTIC. REALLY A LOVE STORY. I AM SOOOO MOVE"

Raven:" Me too. Two beings from opposite worlds falling for each other. That remains me of Romeo and Juliet, - (chuckle) – If Juliet was a Demon and Romeo was a Human Knight"

Cerise Hood:' Well I think that was very noble and pure what those 2 did. No matter their race or species, they didn't care and accepted each others. Like my mom and dad"

Madeline:" WAIT WAIT WAIT. So what happen to the child? Do you know him/her? How do you know it?"

Erick:" Of course I know it. As for the child, well, - (chuckle and pointing at himself) – he told you the story"

Madeline:" WOOOOO, NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY. YOU'RE THAT CHILD, -(Erick nods) – THAT IS SOOOO AWESOME. I LOVE IT"

Raven:" I also love your story Erick. I'm...awe and impress by it."

Cerise Hood:" Me most. I can relate to your story very much, cause my parent went almost to the same thing as yours"

Erick:" I thank you for listening to my story. And I also love your stories as well, as I heard about them too"

Raven:' So what made you decide to come here to out School?"

Erick:" To expand my knowlegde. My father told me this words...-" _ **The Tree grows from its roots...but also expands its roots to gain more soil and water to grow even stronger and bigger**_ "-, so, after some thought, they decided to send me to the far west to expand my knowlegde, to learn more on the world and cultures. So, they find out about this School and enroll me here. And here I am"

Raven:" What a story you have. I am impress, and, we're happy that you attend here, and hope that you have a great time"

Before they could continue with their stories the Bell rang, meaning that they had to return to classes. Everyone began to leave the Cafeteria and headed for classes:

Cerise Hood:" The Bell rang, we have to go to our classes girls"

Madeline:" - (groan) - Oh, just went I was having a great time with our new foreign new student"

Erick:" Do not worry friend Madeline Hatter, we can continue our chat later, okay"

Raven:" He's right you know. After all, he is a student here, so we can talk to him later"

Madeline:" You're right. I hope that you can talk to us more later. Oh, by the way – (giggle) – you can call me Maddie. My friends do, and since you're a friend to me, you can call me Maddie"

Erick:" I thank you Madeli...i mean Maddie. Hope to see you all 3 again."

All 3 got up from their chair and headed for their next classes. Erick wave at them and saying that he will see them later, and the girls happy replay okay.

(Narrators)

-" _Well, looks like our Foreign Exchange Student Erick Gennai, um, Gano...DOH, just Erick, has found some friends in Ever After High."-_

 _-"Indeed. Perhaps now he can have a good time there."-_

 _-"And who knows...perhaps Ever After High could change his life now that he will go there. Am I right Eh?"_

 _-"I dont know. I got the feeling that it is Erick that it will change the life of Ever After High"-_

 _-"Huh! Why do to say that?"-_

 _-"- (giggles) – Call it a feeling"-_

 _ **THE END**_

Is just the Begining...

To all Ever After High fans.

This is my first story. I hope that you read it and tell me what you think.

Ideas, petitions will be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the EFH Students

Here's another Chapter of me story. In this part, Erick meets the rest of the Ever After High students. Its gonna have some Daring, and even Applewhite bashing...but only a little, and a way for them to learn a lesson.

As for his pairing...for the moment its gonna be Erick/Raven. But like I said, for the moment.

 _ **-"Meeting the Students of Ever After High"-**_

 _(Narrators)_

 _-"Ah, another wonderful day here in Ever After High, right?"-_

 _-"Yes. And its the 2 day of our exchange student Erick. Lets see how he's hanging around."-_

We see Erick taking the classes there quite fine. When he had some time, he would spend it on the Library reading some books, mostly about the Cultures of Every Fantasy Story. And was a good student; in classes he would answer the question at best he could, and answer it right.

When he was heading for the cafeteria he sees Raven and Madeline and waves at them.

Raven:" Hey Erick. How you doing?"-

Madeline Hatter:" - (happy) – YEA, HOW YOU DOING IN THIS HAP, HAP, HAPPY DAY?"-

Erick:" I'm doing fine Raven-Chan, Maddie-chan. How are you?"-

Raven:" Oh I'm good. - (blinks) – Um, chan?"-

Madeline Hatter:" SO AM I, I AM HAPPY IN THIS...- (confuse) – HUH? chan? What is that?"

Erick:" Oh right, my bad. You see, in my culture, -'chan'- is a word we use to say to our closest or best friends. Since you two are my friends, I use chan, ergo, Raven-Chan, and Maddie-chan."

Raven:" Ooooooh, that's...sound cool. I guess hehe"

Madeline Hatter:" I find it funny, but nice. CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN"

Erick:" - (chuckle) – You're pretty funny Maddie, you know what"-

Raven:" - (giggle) – You have no idea Erick"-

Madeline Hatter:" Funny! Me? OF COURSE I AM. I AM AFTER ALL MADELINE HATTER, AND I'M CRAZY FUNNY HIHIHIHI"

Raven:" So Erick, were you heading for the cafeteria?"

Erick:" Yes, yes I was. If you're heading there, perhaps we can go there. If you don't mind of course"

Raven:" No, not at all. You can come with us"

Before reaching the Cafeteria, Raven spotted her friends having a conversation and decided to introduce Erick to them.

Raven:" Hey Erick, how would you like to meet my friends there, and the other students here?"

Erick:" It would be an honor for me Raven."

Madeline Hatter:" Well lets make like a tree and move on. Come on come on"

Grabbing his hand, they took him to see their friends.

Applewhite was having some gossip with Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella, and Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio. It was Cedar that sees Raven and Madeline Hatter coming their way with the new student they saw in class yesterday.

Applewhite:" - (greeting wave) – Hey Raven, Maddie, good to see you. And I see that you are with the new student right?"

Raven:" Yea, I thought I introduce him to you so you can meet him and viceversa. Anyway, Erick, I want you to meet my friends, ehem...this is Applewhite, Daughter of Snow White,"

Applewhite:" Charm to meet you"

Raven:" She's Briar Beauty, Daughter of Sleeping Beauty,"

Briar Beauty:" Nice to meet you"

Raven:" Her name is Ashlynn Ella, Daughter of Cinderella,"

Ashlynn Ella:" Hello"

Raven:" - (points at Cedar) - And her name is Cedar Wood, Daughter of Pinocchio"

Cedar Wood:" Um, nice to meet you"

Erick:" - (small bow) – I am honor to meet you all lovely ladies."

Briar Beauty:" - (small blush) – Uuuuh, so educated and charm. I like it"

Cedar Wood:" That's so nice of you to say that of us"

Erick:" Like my mother always taught me; You give girls and woman's nothing but respect and kindest."

Ashylynn Ella:" What a wonderful thing to say. So, Erick, can I call you Erick, how do you find our School so far?"

Erick:" Very acceptable and nice to me. Even more that Raven was kinda nice to help me around, and accepted me as her friend, which was my first friend since I arrived here"

Applewhite:" - (blink) – Uh! Really. She really did that. I mean, the whole -'nice'- and -'help'- stuff?"

Erick:" She did. Why?"

Raven:" Its nothing Erick, nothing at all"

Erick was kinda confuse at Raven attitude, like she was trying to continue that part further. In that moment, Daring and Dexter Charming, Sons of Prince Charming arrive there.

Daring Charming:" Hey beautiful, how you doing?"

Applewhite:" Daring, - (hugs him) – I'm doing fine. Oh, have you meet the new student. - (points at Erick) -"

Daring Charming:" Oh, its you. The one who could not speak properly and spoke with a weird and unknown language."

Raven:" Daring, that was not nice to say. You should..."

Erick:" It okay Raven, its understandable. You see guys, at first I spoke in Japanese, my home language. My name is Erick Genryusai Takechiru"

Daring Charming:" If you want to know, I am Prince Daring Charming, Son of King Charming, and all the girls gift from heaven, and he's my little brother, Dexter Charming"

Dexter Charming:" Um, hi"

Erick:" Oh! A Prince you say you are?"

Daring Charming:" Indeed I am. How cool I am"

Raven:" - (thinking) – _Does he has to be like that_!"

Erick:" So that must mean that you know how to fight, right?"

Daring Charming:" Huh? Well, I...you see,"

Erick:" Whats your Weapon of choice in combat. Swords. Axes. Lances. Mine is the Katana, Naginata and Kusarigama"

Daring Charm:" - (nervous) – I...um...the thing is, is that I do not need to fight. For I have people who work as my Royal Guardians. So no need to worry about danger and all"

Raven:" Anywho, we must be going. Still have other students for Erick to see and meet. See you later."

They say their farewell and continue their way to the cafeteria. Raven introduce him to the rest of the Ever After High students. He already knew Cerise Hood,

Raven:" Over by the Lake is Duchess Swan," points at Duchess who was doing Ballet in the Lake. "Daughter of the Swan Lake," points at Sparrow Hood that was jamming his Guitar. "He's Sparrow Hood. Son of Robin Hood," points at Kitty Cheshire who was sleeping at Tree, "There's Kitty Cheshire. Daughter of the Cheshire Cat from Wonderland ," sees and points a Lizzy Heart who was playing some croquet at the patio "The girl in red clothes is Lizzy Hearts, Daughter of the Queen of Hearts, also from Wonderland. Although I gotta warn you that she has a special way of talking, as every time she says, um..."

Madeline Hatter:" OFF WITH YOUR HEAD",

Erick:" - (blinks) – Off with your Head?"

Madeline Hatter:" - (giggles) - Hihihihi, but do not panic my friend. Is her way of saying like 'Thank You', 'Please', 'Go for it'

Erick:" I see. That is very interesting"

Raven:" Carry on, (points at Bo Beep), the girl with the 3 sheep's is Bo Peep, Daughter of Little Bo Beep"

 _(Narrators)_

 _-"And with Raven guide, Erick got to see the students of Ever After"-_

 _-"Yea, but she hasn't told him about the Royals and the Rebels."-_

 _-" I'm pretty sure that she'll explain it to him later on. But for now lets see what happen next, as they are now in the Cafeteria"_

Like the Narrators said, Raven, Cerise and Madeline were eating their food...and much for their surprise, they see Erick take out a bow of white rice and meat, and was using 2 small wooden sticks to grab the food and eat it.

Raven:" Um, what are you eating? What is that?"

Erick:" Oh! Is my food that I made. Its called Teriyaki"

Cerise Hood:" - (confuse) – Teri-what now?"

Erick:" Its a food from my home in Japan. Its basically white rice, with fried chicken or pork meat. Its very good"

Madeline Hatter:" - (sniffing out) – Uuuuh, smell good. Uh uh uh, can I have a taste please"

Erick:" Sure, here"

He pours some into Madeline plate, and she eat it. She taste the pork and love it, as the look at he face mean that she like it."

Raven:" So Maddie, how is that Tera, um, Ter...the white rice stuff?"

Madeline Hatter:" OOOH I LOVE IT, ITS GOOD. A LITTLE HOT AND SPICY BUT I TOTALLY ENJOY IIIIIIIT"

Raven:" Really! In that case, can we bother you if could ask you for some of that please"

Erick:" Not at all. I always bring some extra for some occasion. Here"

He took another bow he had and open it up and gave it to Raven and Cerise. When the girls eat it, their taste buds went wild. Like Madeline said...it was good, spicy and hot.

Raven:" Whoa, this stuff is good. The vegetables, the pork meat, love it"

Cerise Hood:" Num num...so did I. You must give me your recipe, my dad would love it a lot. - (spotted the chop sticks he has) – Say, why are you eating with those 2 wooden little sticks?"

Raven:" Kinda think of it, I was wondering the same thing. Didn't you bring a fork or something?"

Erick:" Nothing like that. This are called Chop-Sticks. We used it to eat, you could see it as our Japanese Forks"

Raven:" But...how can you eat with those. I mean, how can you grab your food?"

Erick:" Simple. With practice and practice."

Madeline Hatter:" Oh oh, can I try those please Erick"

Erick:" Um, sure. But its not that easy. It takes a lot of time to handle them and..."

Madeline grab some extra chop-sticks, and in a heart beat...she was eating her food like Erick. Raven and Cerise were impress by her...but not as much as Erick; Madeline was using them fine, like if she knew how to do it.

Madeline Hatter:" You know Erick, this Asian Forks of yours are cool, num num num, but I prefer my old forks okay"

Erick:" Maddie, how did you do it? I mean, you learned how to use them in minutes! That's...amazing"

Raven:" Yea, you never seen those in your life, yet you learn to use those like normal?"

Madeline Hatter:" Hihihi, what can I say, I'm a fast learner"

-(Ever After High Gym) -

It was time for Gym practice for the guys of Eve After High. Erick was amount the guys, dress in the standard E.A.H Gym uniform, he was right to Hunter Huntsman, Son of the Hunter. In that moment, the Coach enter and address the students and blow his whistle:

-"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, SHUT UP AND GET READY. FOR ITS TIME TO FEEL THE HEAT AND PAIN"-

-(Special Note: I do not know if they have Gym or if they do exercise. So I just put it here.)-

Hunter Huntsman:" Hey, you're the new student here right? I'm Hunter Huntsman by the way"

Erick:" Nice to meet you, Erick Genryusai Takechiru"

Hunter Huntsman:" Kinda weird name you have there buddy! No disrespect"

Erick:" None taken. Its Japanese, so of course it would be weird for you. Sooo, what are gonna do in GYM?"

Hunter Huntsman:" You don't wanna know. Our trainer is quite hard and love to give us hard exercises. Hope that you have the stamina to survive"

Erick:" I think I can manage it"

-PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

It was the sound of the blow whistle of the Coach again to began his class:

-ALL YOU MAGGOTS, ITS TIME TO BEGIN OUR CLASS. FOR STARTERS...I WANT YOU ALL TO RUN AROUND THE GYM...20 TIMES. NOOOOOOOOW"-

Lots of moans of displeasure from the students were heard, not that it matter for the coach. So they began to run lapses around the Gym. By the 10 time, some students began to feel the fatigue. By the 15 time, some began to fall behind. 17 were getting tired and run slow.

When they completed 20, they slump to the floor, tire and sweated. All except Erick, who look normal, like if he didn't run at all. When they thought it was over...

-"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING ON THE FLOOR! IF YOU'RE THINKING OF RESTING, FORGET ABOUT IT. WE'RE NOT DONE YET"

The coach then look at Erick, who did not look tire, thus, this made him glare at him:

-"SO, YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENT HERE, THE FOREIGN EXCHANGE FROM ASIA, RIGHT?"-

Erick:" Yes sir I am"

-"AND I SEE THAT YOU DONT LOOK TIRE FROM ALL THOSE LAPS HUH?"-

Erick:" Um, not quite"-

-"WELL WELL, SO YOU THINK YOU'RE A TOUGHT GUY, THAT YOUR GREAT. IN THAT CASE WISE GUY...YOU'RE GONNA DO THE WHOLE RUTINE. YOU'RE GONNA DO 50 SIT UPS, 50 PUSH UPS, 50 CLIMB THE ROPES, AND...50 RUN AROUND THIS GYM. GOTTA PROBLEM BOY"-

Erick:" No sir"-

-"IN THAT CASE, BEGIN"-

The other guys were gap and awe. They knew that the whole routine the coach gave was brutal. No student has ever completed, as it was very hard to accomplish.

Jack Sparrow:" -(chuckle) – Ha, that fellow is in for a world of pain. He wont last long"

Daring Charming:" I agree. I bet that he's gonna quit in the first minute."

Hunter Huntsman:" Poor guy. If he doesn't drop down from that, he's gonna be out for a while"

But much for everyone surprise...they saw that the new guy didn't stop, as he continue to do the routine without stopping...he did the 50 sit ups, done the 50 push ups, conquer the 50 clime the rope, and was now on his 35 run around the gym:

 _-(Narrators)-_

 _-"You got to be kidding me. He's still going on, and doesn't top. That's what I called stamina"-_

 _-"I know right. Even I'm so tired from just watching him go."-_

 _-"Wonder whats his secret for all that energy?"-_

 _-"We may never know"-_

He finish the course. Even the Coach was impress, as no other student has ever finish it, not even half, but the new student did.

Erick:" All finish sir!"

-"WELL...UM...THAT WAS VERY IMPRESSIVE. COUL...COULD HAVE DONE BETTER, BUT IT WAS OKAY. SIT DOWN"-

He walks to the other students and sat down.

Hunter Huntsman:" Wow, that was awesome man. How you do it?"-

Erick:" Practice and practice I guess"-

Hunter Huntsman:" I say that more then practice. I say that you have the body of a spirit"

Darin Charming:" Humph! I could have done it too, if not better if given the chance"

Hunter Huntsman:" Then perhaps you want to give it shot Daring? We have time"

Daring was nervous at that, as he knew he couldn't do it, but since he open his mouth, he could not back away, for fear of looking like a liar. It was then that his luck came, as the bell ran, indicating that time was up and Gym class was over.

Daring Charming:" Oh, would you look at that, time's up. Guess I'll have to do it later. Well, I'm off"

(Ever After High Patio)

Erick was going outside to relax a little and read some books he took from the Library. He goes to find a spot, when he smell something good and delicious. Following the smell, he reach a stand...not just any stand...but a baker stand. He sees many sweats there; cupcakes, sweat-rolls, apple pies, etc.

Erick:" Those looks and smell good. Wonder if they'll taste good?"

 _-"In that case, how would you like to try some?"-_

He sees a girl showing up before him. She was cute, had glasses, pink hair, with 2 long pink pig-tailed, and the odd about her, her dress look like it was made of candies and cookies:

- _"I'm sorry if I startle you"-_

Erick:" Not at all. Is this your stand?"

 _-"Yes, it is. My name is Ginger Breadhouse, and this is my baker stand."-_

Erick:" I see. So, you made all this stuff?"-

Ginger:" Yes. Baking sweets is my passion. So, care to try some of my sweets?"

Erick:" I will, thanks. Lets see, um...what do you recommend? - (blush) – Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Erick Genryusai Takechiru, nice to meet you"

Ginger:" Likewise. Wait, you're the new student that came from the Far East, aren't you. I'm also please to meet you. Oh about the recommendation, I suggest you try the cinnamon rolls. There good and fresh bake"-

Erick:" - (chuckle) – You're the expert. Lets try it"-

He grabs a cinnamon, he could feel the warm and softness of the bread, and open his mouth and takes a bite of it. He cold taste the sweetness of it, and words he could not form.

Ginger:" - (eager to know) – Soooo...how are they? Do you like them?"-

Erick:" Yum...Ginger...this are great. Your cinnamon rolls taste awesome. I love it"

Ginger:" - (please) – Oh I'm very happy that you love them. I take great joy in baking them."

Erick:" And it shows. You are indeed a great baker."

Ginger was happy on the inside. For almost no one has ever say that to her. Almost all of the students fear her cause of her -"Mother"-, and were afraid that she'll eat them. Despite having Raven as her friend...she still feel a little alone. Now it seems that she gain another praise from someone else, and was not afraid of her.

Ginger:' - (blush giggle) – Oh stop it. You're gonna make me blush. But thank you for your kind words"

Erick:" Well, I must be going now, it was an honor to meet you Ginger, - (hands her money) – I'll be seeing you."-

Ginger:" Wait. Take another cinnamon roll, its on the house, as a courtesy, from me to you"

Erick:" Really! Thanks."

When classes were over, Raven, Madeline and Cerise were heading for their dorm-rooms, when they spotted Erick in the fountain, reading a book, and went to him. When approach;

Raven:" Hey Erick, what you doing"-

Cerise Hood:" Is that a book you're reading? What is it about"-

Erick:" Guys, hello, so nice to see you again. Um...this book. Is about a famous Author called um...oh yea...William Shakespeare. Its very good, this men really is culture, wise, and skill with the tongue."-

Raven:" Really! That's...um...interesting."-

Madeline:"- (excited) - OH OH OH, YOU LIKE SHAKESPEARE? I LOVE SHAKESPEARE TOO. THE WAY HE TELLS THINGS, IN RIDDLE-LIKES LINE. ITS MY FAVORITE GUY hihihihi"-

Erick:" - (chuckle) – I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one. Perhaps later on we can read more together?"-

Madeline:" YEA YEA YEA. YOU BET"-

Raven:" Hey Erick, we heard from our friends that you survive the Gym Coach extreme routine in Gym Class. Is that true?"-

Erick:" Yea, yes I did"-

Madeline:" - (wide eyes) – WO WO WOOO. REALLY? THATS SUPER AWESOME."

Raven:" Yea, I mean...no one I know has ever finish it. Not even they reach half, before collapsing from exhausting."-

Cerise Hood:" I know. The last student who try to finish it, he barely reached half, before they had to send him home. And he was out like 3 days"-

Erick:" It was no problem. - (chuckle) – To tell you the truth girls...- (motioning the girls to get closer) – that was like a warm up, compare to the training I had back home"-

Raven:" - (gasp) – NO WAY. WARM UP. THAT WAS LIKE A WARM UP TO YOU! What kind of training you do in your home?"

Erick:" Um... one of the trainings, our trainer would made us wear sand bags on our feats and arms, and run up a large hill, and I mean large, a mountain. Up and Down we run, for about 5 hours. And if you slack off or fall behind, the penalty was start all over again"-

Raven:" Sack of sands in your feet and hands! I'm guessing that they were kinda heavy. And running up a mountain with those attached on you, and for 5 hours, sounds kinda brutal, if you ask me"-

Madeline:" Brutal? Try insane cruel. I'm kinda loony, but that sound crazy to me"-

Erick:" It may sound cruel or barbaric to you girls, but it was for our development. Our trainer was training to reach our peak condition. When some of us wanted to quit, he tell us this words...-"TRUE WARRIORS ACCEPT ANY CHALLENGE, ANY PAIN, ANY OBSTACULE. THEY'LL ENDURE THE PAIN AND HARDSHIP TO ARCHIVE THEIR GOALS. LOSERS AND COWARDS WILL COMPLAIN, MAKE UP EXCUSES, AND QUIT. AND ARCHIVE NOTHING. SO, ARE YOU WARRIORS...OR QUITTERS"-

Raven:" - (speechless and awe) – That...that sounded very, very awesome. I love it"-

Cerise Hood:" Me too. I was move by those words that trainer of you said. That was a cool peep talk"-

Madeline:" Even I'm touch by those words. Like, after hearing it, it feels me up with a lot of confidence"-

Erick:" And that was the purpose of that. And it always worked."-

Raven:" Listen Erick, we gotta go to our rooms, cause we need to start our homework's, but, we'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

Erick:" No problem. I too will start on my own work later. I'll be seeing you"

Madeline :" If you have time, come by my Tea Shop and I'll prepare you one good Tea, any kind you like"

Erick:" That's very nice of you Maddie-chan, I will drop by"

The beginning of the next day in Ever After High was gonna be calm, but...

IN the middle of the classes...more precisely, in Professor Rumpelstiltskin.

The students were taking notes of the lessons...when the Professor gave them some news:

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" ALRIGHT STUDENTS. PUT YOUR BOOKS DOWN, CAUSE ITS TIME FOR A SURPRISE POP QUIZ HAHAHAHA"

The students naturally gasp at the news, since none of them study for that test. Many groan, fright and got scare.

Applewhite:" What? Surprise Pop Quiz? Now"

Raven:" Wait a minute. We didn't know that there was gonna be a test"

Cerise Hood:" You cant do that"

Cedar Wood:" I cannot tell a lie...but that's mean from you"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" MY CLASS, MY RULES. HAHAHAHA. NOW, BOOKS DOWN"

With no other choice they did as he told them, and began to put away their books. They were all mad at him, but could not do nothing, but to resign and comply. Erick saw it and was a little curious. So he turns to Madeline and whispers to her:

Erick:" Does that Professor like's to do that kind of actions? I mean...the whole Surprise Test?"

Madeline:" - (nod) – Yea. He's a little mean Troll who enjoys torture us and make a hard time. We always ended up making Extra Credits for him. And now, none of us didn't study and we're sure to flunk it. And we cant do anything"

Erick:" Perhaps I can help a little."

Madeline:" Huh! Help a little. How?"

Erick:" You'll see"

He then got up from his chair and address to him:

Erick:" Excuse me Prof. Rumpelstiltskin, but it is not fair to all of us that you just decided to give us a test, in which none us had time to study, or subjects that we still haven't learn"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" I CAN GIVE ANY TEST I WANT. I AM TEACHER, SO I HAVE RIGHT. AND YOU CANT DO NOTHING ABOUT IT"

Erick:" So, you think you're pretty smart, aren't you?"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" COURSE I AM."

Erick:" In that case...how about we make a test of knowledge. Do you like Riddles?"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" Riddles? YES I LIKE RIDDLES?"

Erick:" Then, lets make a wager...I'll ask you a Riddle; If you fail to answer it, we win and you'll postpone the Test for next week, okay!"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" FINE. BUT IF I ANSWER RIDDLE AND WIN...NOT ONLY I FLUNK YOU...BUT ALL CLASS AS WELL"

Erick:"...Deal"

The whole class gasp in shock at what they saw and heard. The new student challenge their professor with the stakes that involve them failing the test.

Daring:" What is that foreign student thinks he's doing?"

Cedar Wood:" He's gonna have a test of knowledge against Rumpelstiltskin? I don't like it"

Raven:" - (whispering to Erick) – Erick, what are you doing? You cant challenge Rumpelstiltskin like that. You don't know him like we do. He will cheat to win"

Madeline:" Raven's right. He never plays fair, and always tricks!"

Erick:" - (winks) – Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing. Trust me"

For some strange reasons, Raven and Maddie felt like they could trust him, but the rest of the student didn't. Some were looking at him with mean glares, cause if he lose, they all flunk. How could he decide for them and accept the challenge.

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:' ALRIGHT, I'M READY. GIVE RIDDLE, SO THAT I WIN AND FAIL YOU ALL HAHAHAHA"

Erick:" Very well, here's my riddle for you, ehem...-" _ **What is used for safety, but is not safe**_ "-, what is it?"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" HA, THAT IT EASY, IS...um...uh..."

The little guy began to think hard about the Riddle the student gave him. The students also plunder about it too, since it was very confusing to them too. About 5 minutes of hard though, the Professor address him;

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" AHA I GO IT. GOT ANSWER FOR RIDDLE"

Erick:" What is it then?"

The class panic, cause now all of them were gonna fail the test;

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" ANSWER TO RIDDLE IS...AN ARMOR. YES, I WIN I WIN HAHAHA"

Daring:" Oh that's great, now all of us must make up credits, cause of that idiot transfer student"

Applewhite:" Why did he had to do that! He fail, and so did we"

Cedar Wood:" I was so looking forward to a free afternoon, but now it looks like im forward to a study afternoon"

Blondie Locks:'- (sad sigh) – And me looking forward to straw more gold for him"

Raven:" - (to Erick, sad) – Oh Erick, I told you not to do that."

However:

Erick:" You're wrong. Thats NOT the answer"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" HUH? WHAT YOU MEAN! OF COURSE IS ANSWER. YES, CAUSE ARMOR PROTECTS THE USER FROM DANGER."

Erick:" Not quite. While indeed an Armor protects, the riddle was what is used for safety, but it is NOT safe. Try again"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" HUH? BUT...FINE. UMMM...- (whispering to himself)- is it a, no. Could be a, no...

Erick:" Do you have problems! Do you know the answer!"

After 6 minutes of hard thoughts:

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" GRA...OKAY WISEGUY, WHAT IS IT?"

Erick:" Not so fast. Before answering, do you not know the answer? Or do you?"

Rumpelstiltskin gasp, as he was planing to have the student tell the answer and then tell him that he -' _knew it all along_ '-, sorta like tricking him. But, it would seen that his plan fail, for he was demanding him to tell him if he knew it. So in the end;

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" DOH! FINE. I DO NOT KNOW...WHAT IS ANSWER TO RIDDLE?"

Erick:" The answer of the Riddle is...a _**Crossbow**_ "-

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" HUH! A CROSS-BOW? BUT HOW CAN IT BE THAT?"

Erick:" Simple. A Crossbow is a weapon you use for protection against an enemy, right"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:' UM, YEA. BUT WHAT ABOUT PART OF NOT SAFE?"

Erick:" Cause as a weapon, if not handle carefully, it could fire by accident and hurt the user, or those close to it...ergo the Riddle...-" _**What is used for safety, but is not safe"-**_

All the students awe at the answer, so simple yet complicated. Rumpelstiltskin on the other hand, was mad, cause he lost.

Dexter:" You know, when you think about it, it makes perfect sense"

Ashlynn:" So, does that mean that he won and we wont have to take the test?"

Briar Beauty:" Alright. We are lucky that he made that challenge"

All were happy, except Rumpelstiltskin, he doesn't like to lose to nobody. Especially to a foreign student.

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" WAIT. I DEMAND REMATCH. I...I WAS NOT READY"

Erick:" You accepted the challenge and lost. What if I had lost! Would you have gave me a rematch?"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" - (sweating) – I...THE IS...UMMM"

Erick:" Accept that you lost. No shame in admit it. Now you must honor your deal. Or is it that your word has no value?"

Prof. Rumpelstiltskin:" DOOOOH! FINE. POP QUIZ IS POSPONE TILL NEXT WEEK"

Hearing this, the whole class cheer at the joy of not having to take the test. Prof. Rumpelstiltskin on the other hand, was grumpling mad at the reason of him loosing to a student.

Applewhite:' - (happy) – Alright! He did it. He beat the teacher"

Briar Beauty:" I know. Now we don't have to take the test until next week. Cool"

Daring:" - (snort) - Humph! Lucky that guy had. Nothing but pure luck"

Dexter:" Hey, I don't know about you brother, but we were sure lucky that he was lucky."

When the class was over, the student got up and walk toward the door. Outside, Erick was walking to the cafeteria, when Raven, Cerisse and Madeline approach him:

Raven:" - (happy)- Erick, that was very cool what you did back there. I mean, wow!"

Cerise Wood:" Not only did you save us from a surprise pop quiz! But you won against Prof. Rumpelstiltskin. I dont think i've ever seen anyone do that"

Madeline:" And that Riddle that you tell the Professor. It was so amazing. And you got him good!"

Erick:" Thanks. I was lucky that he accepted, other wise we would had taking that test. And to tell you the truth girls, - (blush) – I...was so not prepare and would have flunk hehehe"

Raven:" Well, now we have till next week to study for it. And all thanks to you"

Cerise Wood:" Yea, thank you very much."

Erick:" No problem, altough it was no big deal, really!"

Madeline:" Hey Erick, as a thanks, come to my Tea Shop for a good Tea of your choice!"

Erick:" You know what, I accept your request, I want to try out that famous Tea that you make."

Madeline:" - (happy) – SPLENDID. JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE MY FRIEND. I'LL MAKE YOU ONE CRAZY AND GOOD TEA. YOU'LL LOVE IT"

(Narrators) -

-" _What an ordear that was. That Riddle of his was really hard for me. But it sure work for him and everyone."-_

 _-"I know. And the look of Prof. Rumpelstiltskin when he lost. Even more when he didnt know the answer."-_

 _-"But because of that, the student were saved from that surprise Test. All thank to him"-_

 _-"Little by lilttle, it appears that Erick is starting to adapt into Ever After High"-_

 _-"Indeed. But, he's still got a long way to go...but he's on the right path to reach it. Wonder whats gonna happen next?"-_

 _-"We just have to wait and see."-_

 _ **THE END**_

Or is it?


	3. Chapter 3 Help a Broken Heart

_**-"TO HELP A BROKEN HEART"-**_

Special Note; in this Chapter, Erick meets the lovely cupid Ex-Monster High Girl C.A Cupid, and brave Princess Darling Charming.

Narrators

 _ **-"Ah! Another beautiful day in Ever After High."-**_

 _ **-"Indeed it is. The students are ready to begin their activities and more."-**_

 _ **-"Wonder what wonderful things will happen today, eh!"-**_

 _ **-"Don't know. But we just have to wait and see."-**_

As every day, we see the Students, both Royal and Rebels, taking their classes. The new transfer student Erick, it was his 3 day there, and little by little, he began to adapt. At first, he was like an outcast, cause he was foreign from a very distant Country, but thanks to Raven and her friends, he felt no more. He meet and gain another friend called Hunter Huntsman. It would seem that he was going to love it there.

Erick and Hunter were seen leaving the class and heading for the field for Archery;

Hunter:' So Erick, have you ever used the Bow and Arrow?"

Erick:" Yes. In my training, we used them not only for battle, but also for sports"-

Hunter:" That so. And are you any good?"

Erick:" The truth, I would say that...fair good. Not like a Master, but okay"-

Hunter:' Heheh, why don't we head out for the Field and have a friendly competition. Wadda you say?"

Erick:" I accept your challenge my friend."-

Hunter:" - (happy) – Alright. I'll see you there later, cause I gotta go and pick up some stuffs, but see you there I will"

Erick:" - (chuckle) – I'll be there. See you later"-

When Hunter left, Erick decided to head for Ginger baker stand for a Cinnamon Roll, cause somehow he loved them a lot.

After tasting those sweets rolls, he pay Ginger and continue his path toward the field. When he was passing by the gardens, he suddenly hears a girl sobbing!

Curious, he search for that sob sound...and...when he look behind some bushes, he sees a girl on her knees on the grass. He look at her, she was young, had pink hair, light pink skirt and clothe, and had small wings on her back. The girl was C.A Cupid.

He saw that she had her hands on her face, covering it, and she was crying, reasons unknown to him, so in the end, he slowly approach her and:

Erick:" Um, excuse me Ma'am. Are you alright?"

Cupid open her eyes, and look at Erick, who was also looking at her. Drying her tears and rubbing her eyes, she got up to greet him.

C.A Cupid:" HUH me! Yea, I'm fine, fine"

Erick:" Well, is just that, I heard you crying and I thought that you got hurt or something."

C.A Cupid:" - (fake smile) – No no, I'm perfectly fine, no biggie hehehe"

He was not fool by her answer, as he tell by her face that she was holding out the tears, and was trying hard not to cry.

Erick:" Are you sure? Forgive me, but, you are lying. You are having a hard time resisting your tears, and I can tell that you are not happy at all. Why don't you tell me whats wrong. Perhaps I can be of assisting"

C.A Cupid:" I...i don't know if you can."

Erick:" Go ahead, tell me your problem. Is it not wise to keep them inside, for they'll hurt you more. It will do you good to share them"

C.A Cupid:" Well...okay"

Erick:" Thanks. Oh, my name is Erick Takeshiru Genryusai"

C.A Cupid:" And I'm C.A Cupid. Oh wait, I think I remember you. Yes, you're the transfer student from the Far East, and the one who was able to beat Prof. Rumpelstiltskin"

Erick:" That I am. So...shoot away"

For some strange reason, she kinda trust him for reasons unknown to her. But she was able to sense that he was someone she could trust over. So she decided to tell him what hurt her"

C.A Cupid:" - (sad) – For some time now, I always liked this Prince. His name is Prince Dexter"

Erick:" Dexter! You mean the brother of that Blonde Prince Daring Charming right"

C.A Cupid:" That one. Well, I tried everything and anything for him to notice me, for him to know that I like him. But, it always fail or something distract him or something happens...any who. He's so dense, that I thought that he was not looking for all the hints."-

Erick:" I see. Some people have a hard time seeing off their surroundings that they do not see what they have in front":"

C.A Cupid:" Tell me about it. When everything that I did fail...i gather my courage and i confronting him, and told him my feelings"

Erick:" I got the big feeling that it did not turned out well...right"

C.A Cupid:" Oh Erick...sniff...you have no idea"

 _ **-(Flashback 1 hour ago)-**_

Cupid was waiting in the Hocus Latte Inn, where all the students go there for drinks and stuffs. The reason, is that she send a letter to Dexter to meet up with her there. After finishing her third drink, she sees Dexter entering and waves at him to go come to her. He arrives and greet her;

Dexter:" So Cupid, why did you wanna see me?"

C.A Cupid:" Dexter...the reason of this is this, um..."

Gathering all her courage, she went for it to tell him that she love him:

C.A Cupid:" Please listen...for sometime now, I admire and like you a lot. At first, it began as a crush, but as time went on, those feelings grew and grew, and that crush evolve into something else. Something that change me for you."

Dexter:" Cupid, what are you trying to say?"

C.A Cupid:" - (thinking) - _This is Cupid, no turning back, lets go_. - (out laud) – Dexter, what I'm trying to say is this...Dexter, I love you"

Dexter:' - (blinks) – Huh! You...love me?"

C.A Cupid:" YES, I love you Dexter. - (she grabs his hands with hers) – I always loved you. And I want you to be my -'Fairy Knight'-, wadda you say"

She felt great after expressing her feelings for him, like a huge weight was lifted of her. She was happy, as she was hoping that he'll accept her and become her Prince.

However;

Dexter:" Um...that's nice of you Cupid...but I don't love you"

Hearing this, her dream world shatter and woke up and look at him with confuse face:

C.A Cupid:" Huh! You...don't?"

Dexter:" Yea. Why would you think that"

C.A Cupid:" But...but...but...why, am I not pretty, or is it that I;m not funny, or rich, or popular. Please tell me Dexter'

Dexter:" No. but, I'm in love with someone else, and its not you. Sorry"

Poor Cupid, she felt her heart crashing hard and painful. The boy she loved a lot rejected her and say he does not love her. She wished she sink to the ground and never rise up.

C.A Cupid:" - (sad) – Please Dexter, sniff, don't reject me. I love you, how can I prove it to you, just give me the chance."

Dexter:' Sorry, it cannot be done. I gotta go, cause I'm meeting with Sparrow. See you later"

He got up from his chair and walk away, waving good bye at Cupid, not caring to see the face of hurt of the pink girl.

Cupid was stung and sad...he not only rejected her, but also told her he did not love her at all, like if it was simple to him. But for her, it was a painful moment, her chest was hurting a lot, she felt like she was drowning. The only thing she did that moment, was run away from that place, with tears at her face and sounds of sobs.

- _ **(End of Flashback) -**_

C.A Cupid:" - (sad sigh) – After that, I just ran away and came here. And I cried for about an hour, then you show up"

Erick:" I'm very sorry. That must had being very painful, right! To gather up your courage, to go forth what you desire, only to be rejected like that"

C.A Cupid:" But why? Why did he rejected me! Am I not pretty, or nice, or funny. What is it that I don't have that other girls do! I'm so sad, yet mad"

Erick:" Listen Cupid, you have neither, yet have everything that all girls do. Don't beat yourself hard over this, its not worthy"

C.A Cupid:" IT IS TO ME, IT IS. - (calm down) – Funny thing about me...sniff...I, the daughter of Eros God of Love, can make people fall in love, can make them find happiness, and yet...sniff sniff, and yet..."

Erick:" And yet you cannot find your own. I understand. But...listen to me, I believe that for a long time, you have being helping many folks with their love problem, and its very honorable from you, but I think its time that you take a break from your duty, and help yourself find love and happiness"

C.A Cupid:" Sniff...really!"

Erick:" Yes, its time that you live your own life, cause its fair that you too find love and joy. Don't you think so!"

C.A Cupid:" I...guess so. But, I don't know if I can, Dexter was the one for me and..."

Erick:" Whats so special about that Dexter that you only want him?"

C.A Cupid:" Well, he's a Charming"

Erick:"...And!"

C.A Cupid:" Huh! and what?"

Erick:" That's the only reason you want him. Cause he's this Charming? Surely there has to be more then that Cupid"

C.A Cupid:" What other reason could be! Like his brother Daring, all the girls want them"

Erick:" That's silly and not true love. Just cause all the girls want them, you must like him? No Cupid, that's not true love. That's just Lust and Desire. Don't focus all your attention on just one guy, there are lots of guys here who could love you. Why, I'm certainly that one could be out there loving you like you are with Dexter, and you are unaware of him"

C.A Cupid:" Do you...think so!"

Erick:" I know so. So cheer up Cupid, don't let that bad experience keep you down. Like the Phoenix of Legend, you can rise up from the ashes of sadness, and fly high, but only if you want to do it. So...what do you say Cupid?"

Somehow, that speech he gave her really did the trick. As Cupid was feeling better and better, and took into consideration his words. She was not gonna let Dexter rejection keep her down and sad forever.

C.A Cupid:" You know what! You're right. I need a break from all of that romance business. Perhaps like you say, I'm entitled to find my own romance."

Erick:" - (happy) – That's the spirit Cupid. It make take some time, but I'm sure that you'll find your own love. Perhaps its out there waiting for you."-

C.A Cupid:' I know. Thanks a lot Erick for your help, I'm feeling better now. How can I thank you for it"

Erick:" That's good to know, and you're welcome. And there's no need to it, I did it to help you, and not to get anything from it. Since everything all right, I must take my leave, as I'm meeting with Hunter in the Archery Field for a friendly contest"

C.A Cupid:' Oh is that so! Well, have a great time."

Erick:" Thanks. And so do you. Bye"

When everything was alright, Erick got up and leaves C.A Cupid to go to meet Hunter for their Archery Contest. After Erick left, Cupid too got up, feeling relax and no no longer sad. Taking his words to heart, she decided to make a new start to find her -'true love'-.

40 minutes later, Erick arrives in Ever After High Archery Field, where he sees Hunter Huntsman there waiting for him. He waves and Erick went there. He arrives and see him with 2 Bow and Arrows.

Hunter:" Hey Erick, you made it, glad you came!"

Erick:" Yea, sorry if I came a little late, but I got sidetracked on the way here. Hope that I didn't made you wait for long"

Hunter:" Not at all. I just got here myself. So, ready to play eh?"

Erick:" I am. So, lets go then"

He handle him the Bow and Arrows and headed for the field.

When they arrive there, they saw some peoples already there firing arrows at the Marks. It was Daring Charming with some of his other Princes friends – (same as Daring with the Ego and Narcissist) -.

Hunter:" It looks like the field is already occupy. Hey, its Daring, and he brought his friends here as well"

Erick:" Looks like we have to wait for them to finish, for us to train"

Hunter:" Guess so!"

They watch Daring and his friends practice the Arrows. Daring shot an Arrow and hit its target. However, the round targets were stationed and so close to him, so hitting them was no problem for him and his friends. Every time he shot and hit the mark, which by the case, only hit the 7 and 8 Ring, he brag like it was a great shot.

-(Special Note; The Target has 10 Rings, each with different Colors: 1 ring & 2 ring-WHITE, 3 ring & 4 ring-BLACK, 5 ring & 6 ring-BLUE, 7 ring & 8 ring-RED, 9 ring & 10 ring-GOLD, the center one and smallest is known as -'X'-, and is the most important. Hitting the X is a Guarantee WIN)-

Daring:" Another great shot. I am so good."

-"You certainly are Daring"-

-"Yea, a born winner haha"-

Hunter:' - (whispering to Erick) – He sure is arrogant, that's for sure"-

After a couple of games, Daring and friends call it a quit. When they pick up their stuffs, they saw Hunter and Erick standing there like waiting their turn.

Daring:" Huh! Hunter, you're here, and It seems that also the new student, um, Jerick is it!"

Erick:" Its Erick"

Daring:" Humph, whatever. So, you came here to practice Archery?"

Erick:" Yes. We're gonna have a friendly competition, and to also have some fun."

Daring:" Is that right! And are you any good at this – (looking at Erick) -"

Erick:" We practiced this a lot in Japan. So, I would say that I know how to use this"

Daring:" In that case, lets see your Skills in Archery. Of course, you cannot hope to be as great as me"

Hunter:' Its on then, lets go Erick"

On a New Game, both participants, Erick and Daring, stood in front of the Firing Line, and raise their Bows and grabs the Arrows. Daring wanted to start first;

Daring:" Now watch as how a Pro does it rookie."

He shot the Arrow and flew and hit the Circle located 20 Yards far in the 7 Ring. His friends cheer him, and Daring smile:

Daring:" That's is how its done. Lets see if you can at least hit the mark"

Now Erick turn, he raise his Bow and put his Arrow in it. Raising it back and focusing. Then he shot it, and the Arrow hits the Target by 40 Yards far, in the Center. Daring and friends wide eye at the display they saw.

Hunter:" - (whistle) – Wow, that was great Erick, nice shot."

Erick:" Thanks"

Hunter:" So Daring, what did you think of that? Cool shot right?"

Daring, feeling kinda mad that this foreigner made a great shot then him, instead of congratulating him, he put his Bow and Arrow away, and starting to leave.

Daring:" Humph! Lucky shot, that all it was, you'll need more training and luck to be as good as me. Now I must be going"

After that he leaves with his friends, leaving Hunter and Erick alone:

Hunter:" Sorry about Daring. He can sometimes behave like that, so don't let it get to you"

Erick:" I'm not, so forget about that and lets have that competition. Wadda say Hunter?"

Hunter:" I say, bring it on"

With that said, they started their game. Both fired a lot of Arrows and hitting their marks, hitting always in the near center, but mostly by Erick. They began at 40 Yards, then raised it up to 80 Yards. After 40 minutes of firing it, they called it Quit. Grabbing their stuffs they walk to the School. While walking:

Hunter:" Man, I gotta say bud, you are very good at that. You hit near the center every time, and not missed any."

Erick:" Thanks. You're also very good too. The way you used your Bow and Arrows, like if you done it for a long time"

Hunter:" The -"Hunters"- in my family have being a long time Archers, so we are good at using them for Hunting"

Erick:" I see. We should do it again, but next time, lets raise the challenge, cause frankly, that was kinda easy"

Hunter:" You think so!"

Erick:" Yes. The Marks were stationed, big, and almost too close. In our training in Japan, the Marks were place far away, or moving up and down, or left to right, fast. And also, the more difficult were the ones where they would pop up fast and you had to hit them before they pull down.

Hunter:" Really! That sounds intense. But, I wouldn't mind try it out, as it could be a good opportunity for me to test my skills"

Erik:" And I know that you'll do fine. So Hunter, whats the next class to attend to?"

Hunter:" That would be, -"Hero Training"-

Erick:" Hero Training you say, sounds wonderful. Listen, I'm gonna head for my room to leave my stuffs, then I'll see you there."-

Hunter:" You got it. Try not to be late, for today its gonna be special as Daring Dad, King Charming will be there"-

Erick:" No problem, I'll be there"

They part away, as Hunter went toward the field for the test of Hero Training, while Erick left back to his room. As he was walking, a thought pop up on his head:

Erick:" - (blink) – Um...kinda think of it...where is that class being held? Oh man, I should had ask Hunter about the location. Guess I have no choice but to ask Raven"

As he was searching for her, he spotted a girl walking by. She had long, white and pearl hair, white and blue dress, white boots, and had some small metal shoulder plates...it was none other then Daring younger sister Darling Charming. He decided to ask her, and so he went to her:

Erick:" Excuse me Ma'am, can you help me in something please"

Darling heard someone calling her and so she turn around and saw Erick.

Darling:" Oh! Hello, what can I help you with?"

Erick:" You see, I was suppose to go to -"Hero Training"- class, but I don't quite know its location, since I'm new here. I don't suppose you could help me how to get there"

Darling:" I can help you how to get there, since I'm going there anyway"

Erick:" Thanks a lot. By the way, my name is Erick Takechiru Genryusai."

Darling:" Oh I see, you're the transfer student who came from Far Land, am I right. Nice to meet you too, I am Darling Charming."-

Erick:" Lovely name for a girl like you, - (Darling blush) – Wait a minute, Darling Charming? Do you have any relation to Daring Charming?"

Darling:" I do, since he's my brother, same as Dexter"

Erick:" Hahaha, why didn't I think of that. Siblings I see, and have the same name, minus the L"

Darling:" Jijijiji I know. Well, if you want to attend the class, follow me"

Erick:" Lead the way"

-( **Narrators)** -

-" _ **What a twist this is. Asking her if she knows where the class is held, since she always participates there"-**_

 _ **-"I wonder how our new student will held there?"-**_

 _ **-"Lets just wait and see. Who knows, maybe he will be fine, or have a hard time"-**_

 _ **-"I cant wait to see how he'll fair there"-**_

(Location.)

 **Ever After High Hero Training Field.**

It was a section of the School Yard in a area roughly the size of a football field was a large tower composed of wooden beams and stone bricks at one end with an one window over looking the whole field. Around the tower was a deep moat about a dozen or so feet across with a stone wall surrounding the entire thing and leaving some open space near the front where there were smaller walls and barricades of sorts to provide protection.

Today was gonna be an evaluation for the Princes studying -"Hero"- and stuffs. At the same time, the Princesses where there too for their class of -"Damsel in Distress"-. Two classes in one as one could say.

Erick was sitting there with the other students waiting for the class to start. He saw that some Princes were looking themselves in the mirrors they carried, saying stuffs like how good and handsome they were, so he just roll his eyes away.

It was in that moment that the Principal of Ever After High, Prof. Grim came in with some faculty teachers. However, joining them was King Charming, father of Prince Daring and Dexter and Princes Darling. Riding on a majestic white horse. He saw Raven with Madeline sitting not so far away with the other Princesses. He waves at her, as she saw him and wave back.

Hunter:" So Erick, are you ready for this Test? Nervous aren't you!"

Erick:" I'm fine. Wonder what kind of Test it will be? Never had this -'Hero Test'- before."

Hunter:" Well, its like this..."

Just as Hunter was gonna explain him, Principal Grimm rang his whistle getting the attention of the class. When he got the attention of the students, he began:

Grimm:" Attention students. For today Mid-term, we have a special guess joining us today. Its King Daring!"

A men, who was like Daring Charming in Adult, wore a Golden Crown, had blue robes, with Jewels incrusted in it. And was riding hi Majestic White Horse. And, as the old saying -' _Like father_ _like Son_ "-, he too was narcissist, and like Daring, he too had a mirror on him and was looking himself in it.

-"Greetings all. I'm here to watch your progress at your studies. To see how much are you learning here. Ahem, Principal Grimm"

Grimm:" Thank you your Majestic. Now students, for today test, will be this; You'll have to face and defeat the evil minions, slay the Dragon, capture the villain, scale that tower and save the damsel in distress, all in the least amount of time."

-"- (small laugh) – Not that any of you all will be able to beat my boy Daring. Isn't that right Daring!"

Say King son, who was admiring his reflection in a small hand mirror as he posed in his suit of armor.

Daring:" Right old man. So true"-

Erick:" - (whispering to Hunter) – It seems that -'being humble'- is unknown to him."-

Hunter:" Hehehe, you're certainly right"-

-"So lets begin. Daring, why don't you show them all how a real hero does the job"-

Daring:" You got it dad."-

He then pull his mirror away, and took out a Broadsword and Shield out of his belt, while striking a Heroic Pose. The girls went wild when he gave them his smile, except Raven, Cerise and Madeline.

Erick:" - (face palm) – Ugn, he...cant be serious."-

Hunter:" Yeap my friend, very serious"

Grimm:" And...GO"

Daring then proceed and run toward the field. Around 8 minions show up to attack Daring; they were small, almost the size of midget, cover in dark hoods that only reveal their faces, and carrying small swords and axes, they attack Daring. But they were slow and clumsy, no battle training none of them had. Daring block some swords and with his Shield he smack them and toss them away, gave a heroic laugh while doing it. With a circular slash he defeated the last 2 and gave a pose as he swing his blonde hair to the right like in slow motion. All the girls scream in delight, but Raven just gawk.

-(Special Note: To have a better idea of the evil minions, think of the funny and lovable Minions from the Movie Despicable Me)-

Daring:" Haha, those evil villains didn't stand a chance against me."

A blue and white Dragon, medium size landed in front of him and roar. But it was somehow small the roar. Daring launch toward it with his sword pointing out. The dragon swing its tail to hit him, but he jumps and lands on top of it, and hit it on his head with the word. The dragon, - (who was a tame dragon by the way) – just roar in pain and fall down.

Daring:" They just don't make Dragons like they used to. I am so good"-

Erick:" - (To Hunter) – Is it my imagination, or did that Dragon fell so easy?"

Hunter:" I saw it too. All too easy if you ask me"

With the Dragon down, Daring went to the tower to save the Damsel. As he was approaching, the voice of a girl was heard from inside:

 _-"Oh save my Prince"-_

Daring:" Fear not my Princess, I'll save you in no time"-

The girl in the tower was in fact Applewhite doing the role of Damsel. Before Daring reach it, the Minion Leader appear to confront him. He was kinda slim, only had a short sword, and a small shield.

They battle out hard...well, not really; as all Daring did was block some few strike from the enemy, and swing his sword a couple of times. Then the enemy -'just'- (?)fall down, and got on one knee and raise hi hand in defeat;

-"I give up, I yield. I cannot continue, I am no match for your extraordinary skills Sir Daring!"

Daring:" Ha ha, very well. Step aside, for I have a Damsel to rescue"-

He pass him and went inside the tower. 3 minutes later he steps out with Applewhite on his arms, carrying her like if she was a weak girl.

Principal Grimm:" And...TIME", He stop his watch. -"Very good. Your time was...23 minutes"-

King Daring:" Very good my boy. No doubt that you are the best, and nobody cant compete with you"-

Daring:" I know dad, I know hahahaha"-

All the girls cheer loud for him. Erick just stand there with a face that saying -' _What just happen_ '-

Erick:" Was...that it?"

Hunter:" What that is Erick?"

Erick:" The Hero Test! That was kinda...pathetic. It look more like a stage act then a battle if you ask me"

Unknown to him, King Charming heard it and feeling insulted and mad he march toward him;

-" - (mad glare) -What did you say about my Son test you lowly commoner."-

Erick:" Forgive me for saying this, but, all that we saw looked like a show. I mean, the minions were kinda weak, the Dragon seemed like it was trained and fell so easy, no animal instincts of combat it had, the minion Leader was just a weak as its minions, and gave up so fast. And above all, Daring spend half the time just posing and looking in his mirror."

All the student gasp big at what they saw and heard. The transfer student has just insulted the King Son, Prince Daring, score. Daring, who was with his Princesses fans, soaking at their praise of how great he was, heard him and glare mad at him. Who was this foreigner student to critic e his outstanding result test. While some students were awe and impress by his bold statement.

Raven:" Wow, That, is something I've never seen before. Erick's standing up against the King. Even going as far as to critic e Daring score. I'm impress"

Cerise:" Only the most bravest wolf would dare to confront the Alpha Male of the Pack."

Back at Erick with the King. The King did not like that situation not at all. To think that this 'student' had the nerve to insult his son score. So, he decided to teach him a lesson and show him his place.

-"You, a lowly commoner, think you're better then anyone here. Better then my son Daring! Huh, answer me"

Erick:" No, of course not. I'm just average good. To think that I'm better then anyone, is to lie to myself, and those around me."

-"Well. In that case, YOU"RE up next. Lets us see if you can do better. But you wont"

Erick just gave a small bow to him and proceed to the starting line. As he was getting ready, Daring pass pass him by...

Daring:" - (mocking him) – Oh! What do you know. There's no swords available for you foreigner. What a shame hahaha"

Hunter:" Oh man, he's right. Hey, I can you lend you my sword if you want to"

Erick:" That's okay Hunter. I brought my own"

He took out a sword that the students never seen before. It was a curve, slender, single-edge blade with a circular or square guard.

Hunter:" Wow, what is that! What kind of sword is it?"

Erick:" This my friend, is a Katana sword"

Hunter:" - (blink confuse) - A what-now sword?"

Erick:" A Katana. A Samurai most valuable item and protection. Like the Sword for a Knight, only Japanese"

Hunter:" Cool blade. And kinda different. Where you get it"

Erick:" Its mine. It was handle over to me by my father, who's a legendary Samurai in Japan."

Principal Grim:" Mr. Erick, please proceed to the starting line"

Erick:" Right!"

Hunter:" Hey, good luck Erick"

In the Princesses side, Applewhite after being 'rescue' by Daring, she was congratulated by Maid Marian and sat down next to Raven:

Maid Marian:" Very good Miss. White, you did your part of the captive Princess good"

Applewhite:" Thank you Miss. Marian"

Maid Marian:" Now, Miss. Raven, it is your turn to be the captive Princess in the tower, ready to be rescue by your Prince"

Raven:" - (sarcastic) – Yea, lucky me"

So both, Raven and Erick, got into positions.

As Erick was preparing to start his test, he was unaware, as well as the rest of the students, that King Daring secretly change the test and the field to the higher category. Instead of midgets like Daring faced before, they were now replace with thugs, armed with clubs, swords and axes, while the Minion Leader was now a 8 feet tall warrior, who had a bull skull as a helmet, covering all his head, and was armed with spike mace, he look just like those Roman Gladiators. They were 21 thugs Erick had to face.

Cerise Hood:" Huh! Those minions aren't the same as Daring face before!

Hunter:" Whats going on there. Why aren't the same minions Daring fought a while back. They look so nasty and strong, and they're armed with weapons"

Principal Grim:"And...GO"

And the test start. Erick the dash toward the field. Upon entering, the thugs draw their weapons and proceed to attack him, all wild and mad.

What everyone saw awe them...

Erick was blocking all the attacks from the thug's with his Katana Blade. He was moving fast at every direction and evading their attacks. With reflexes and skills, he block and/or strike thug after thug. He even used a thug as a human shield to stop an attack from a Club. He jump up and release a 360 spin kick that knock away all the thug's that were surrounding him.

The students were awe and impress at the display of swordsmanship and fighting skill that have never seen before.

To end the rest of the thug's, Erick put his sword back into the scabbard, and began to chant something in Japanese, and he glow a light blue...then...with a fast swipe, he swing his sword, releasing a gust of air, knocking all the thug's away.

After the thug's were down, he proceed to advance to the tower...from the sky landed a black and blue dragon. It was bigger then the one Daring face...however, unlike Daring Tame Dragon, this one was Untamed and wild, as well as dangerous. It look at his prey, at dash toward it, opening his mouth to devour it. Erick jump back evading his chomp, but the dragon did not stop there, he continue to attack him by snapping his mouth, and attacking with its long tail. It then open his mouth and release a wave of fire to burn him. Erick saw it and jump away and the fire hit a rock, melting it away. The students were a little worry, for they saw that it was a dangerous Dragon. Erick took out from his belt something that the students didn't saw before.

It was something of a hook blade-like, that had a long iron chain in it. The weapon was a ' _ **Kusarigama'.**_ He began to spin the chain around, and waiting for the dragon to attack him. He didn't needed to wait long, for the dragon roar and lung toward him. Next, he throw the chain toward it. When reaching it, the dragon open its mouth and bite it...when that happen, Erick move fast and wrap the chain around the dragon mouth closed it up, and still going...he wrap the chain around its wings, preventing it to fly, then around its legs, its claws, its torso...in the end, the dragon was all wrap up and on the ground, unable to move. Like a cattle when the cowboy rope it in and tide it up. The students were cheering him, Raven who was watching from the Tower was impress..."Wow, he's very good"-.

Once the Dragon was out, he faces off against the Minion Leader. The Leader swing his giant Mace to smash him, but he move back fast evading the attack. He continue to swing it left and right, up and down, trying to hit his prey, but with no luck. Not wanting to lose more time, Erick went for the finish. He raise his Katana to his left, and do a battle stand...then he dash toward the Minion Leader. The Leader too lift his spike mace up and dash toward his enemy. When they were close, both launch their weapons and...

 _ **CLASH**_

 _ **SLASH**_

Both pass toward each other and now they were back to back with their weapons still in their hands. Erick stood up and slowly put his Katana Blade on his scabbard. The whole students and staffs were wondering what happen. The Minion Leader just smirks, thinking he won...only to suddenly he gasp big as he sees his weapon split in 3 parts and fall down, then his Bull Helmet crack open in half revealing his face, then his armor falls apart and fell down, leaving him only in his underpants. The Princesses gawk and cover their eyes, and the Leader blush embarrass just runs away.

With the Minion Leader down, he went to the tower and reach Raven who was just there sitting;

Erick:" Hey Raven, didn't know that you were the Damsel I have to, um, rescue"

Raven:" Yea, well, I am. Although I didn't wanna do it, but I had to"

Erick:" So...do you wanna get out of here and finish the test"

Raven:" Yea, lets go, before th..."

Suddenly the Tower began to crumple down, for reasons perhaps unknown to him. Before it could happen, Erick grabs Raven and put her in his arms:

Raven:" Woo Erick what are you doing?"

Erick:" What its looks like. We're getting outta here or else we'll be buried under neat this tower. Hold on tight okay"

Raven:" WAIT A MINUTE, DONT TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA GO THROUGH THE WINDOW ARENT YOU?"

Erick:" Hehe, only way outta here."

Raven:" BUTS ITS LIKE 4 STORIE HIGH!"

Erick:" Don't worry, just hold onto me"

Moving fast, Erick jumps away from the falling tower. Raven holds on tight to him, but somehow was enjoying it. The tower collapsed completed, and Erick lands safety on the ground with Raven in his arms. Said Raven blush a little at the position she was in, but somehow, she didn't complain.

They heard a bell, meaning that the test ended.

Principal Grimm stood there speechless at what he saw, like the rest of the students and staff. Then he click his watch, ending the test:

Principal Grim: Um...and TIME. That was certainly interesting"

When Erick put Raven down, he was congratulated by his friends as they approach him;

Hunter:" WOW, that was some skill that you show up there. I was impress"

Madeline Hatter:" YEA YEA ME TOO. YOU WERE LIKE WOOSH AND LIKE WAMP, AND LIKE...I CANNOT FIND WORDS"

Cerise Hood:" You have me impress. You fought like a Wolf, with the instincts and cunning of one. And those reflexes, truly of a wolf'

Raven:" There right. I still cannot believe you did all that. You were, you were...amazing"

Applewhite:" Well, you certainly did well. My praise to you"

Erick:" Thanks guys. That means a lot to me"

Of course...not all were impress by Erick performance. King Darin and Son, were like tick off. Daring for having his -'skills'-? outshine by the foreigner commoner, while King Daring, for having the lowly commoner done better then his son. So he went to him;

King Daring:" EXCUSE ME COMMONER. BUT WAS THAT HORRENDOUS DISPLAY THAT YOU DID AT THE FIELD?"

Erick:" Um...doing what we were suppose to do. Facing the challenges and rescue the Princess. And I complete it and pass"

Raven:" Oh yea he did. And so good"

King Daring:" NO! NOT AT ALL'

Erick:" Why? Wasn't not the Test to face and defeat the Minions and its Leader and stopping the Dragon, and rescue the Princess? I did that. So why is that a problem"

King Daring:" THE PROBLEM COMMONER, IS THAT YOU DIDNT COME CLOSE. AS YOU HAD NO SUIT OF ARMOUR ON YOU, NO SWORD, NO SHIELD. YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A CHARISMATIC SMILE, OR HEROIC LAUGH. AND ALSO DONT HAVE GIRLS FALLING FOR YOU"

Erick:" Pardon me your Majesty. But I thought that the whole deal of this test, was suppose to train us to be warriors, fighters who will defend those who cannot, and to fight evil. NOT to be like models. A true warrior doesn't need a charismatic smile or do a heroic laugh, nor have girls falling for him to be a warrior. Those things don't work on the battlefield, they are useless. What makes a Warrior a true Warrior, is his/her skills, knowledge and be unselfish."

King Daring:" HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME. Ha, and besides you still could not beat my Son record. Mr. Grim, what was my Son record on the test?"

Principal Grimm:" - (looking at his book) – Um...23 minutes"

King Daring:" And this commoner record?"

Principal Grim:"...12 minutes"

King Daring:" HA, you heard that, 12 minutes and – (wide eyes) – WHAAAAAT. 12 MINUTES! THAT CANT BE RIGHT. ARE YOU SURE GRIMM?"

Principal Grim:" Yes your Majestic, I check it twice"

Daring:" NO, NONONONOO. ITS UNFAIR. I DEMAND A REMATCH. I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE THE TOP WARRIOR, NOT HIM. HE'LL HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN"

Applewhite:" - (trying to calm him down) – Now Daring, relax. Is only a test"

Daring:" - (glaring her hard to shut her up) – IT IS NOT."

King Daring:" I agree with my son. He will start the test again."

Principal Grimm:" I am so sorry, but we cant. There are still other who must take the test. And if we do what you want, it will set a bad example to us."

Knowing that he was right, for the rest of the students were watching him and waiting what was he gonna do. If he allow to do what his son wanted, it would show favoritism, and it could damage the School Reputation, as well as his. Resigning the sigh:

King Daring:" Very well", resigning mad, cause he cannot win, he turn his attention to Erick, "But don't think that you're better then my son. He is a Prince after all, while you a commoner. Remember that"-

He mount on his White Horse and throat away. Erick was not affected by his statement at all.

Principal Grimm:" ALRIGHT STUDENTS. LETS CONTINUE WITH THE TEST NOW SHALL WE"

 **-(Narrators)-**

 **-"WOW, that was super. I was awe at what he did."-**

 **-"Me too. Perhaps he's really has the skills to be a Knight!"-**

 **-"Perhaps even more. With those abilities, I have no doubt that he'll become one legendary Knight"-**


	4. Chapter 4 LIzzie change of Heart

Special Note:

This Chapter is like a remake of the original title S02 Episode 17 -"Lizzie Shuffles the Deck"-. Instead of Briar Beauty helping her, Erick teaches Lizzie the important of having friends and to change her waves of Wonderland ruling. Hope that you Fans love it.

 **-"A change of Heart in the Princess of Heart"-**

 **Location**

 **Ever After High Crockett Field.**

It was another beautiful day in the School of Ever After. In the green Field, we see Lizzie Heart with Applewhite, Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes practicing Crockett for an upcoming match against Raven Queen, Maddeline, Kitty Cheshire and Cedar Wood who are in the background.

Lizzie hit the ball to the metal ring:

Lizzie:" And that's its how its done. As the Royal Team Captain, and future Queen of Hearts I command you to beat those Rebels"

She points at the direction where we see see Kitty practicing her croquet. Briar then talks to her:

Briar:" But we been trying and were not very good you know"

Applewhite:" Lizzie, why don't you gives a royal inspiration speech"

Blondie Lockes:" Yea, that would really help us"

Lizzie thought about it, then she got it:

Lizzie:" Okay. Play better or...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD. And Briar...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD. And Blondie...OFF WITH YOUR..."

Blondie:" OKAY STOP. This is not just right. We QUIT"

Next, Blondie toss the baton to the floor, follow by the rest and leave Lizzie alone. Lizzie was stunt and mad at what they did:

Lizzie:" FINE. WHO NEED YOU"

Angry she hits the ball. Near there, Ashylin was with Hunter sitting in a table next to a tree talking.

Ashyln:" Hunter, your favorite, veggie burger with..."

As she was telling him what was for supper...

-POW-

...the ball came and hit him hard on his forehead, knocking him to the ground.

Ashlyn:"...carrot cake that I bake and, Huh! Hunter, where are you?, (sees Hunter on the ground, dizzy and with a bruise on his forehead), "Um...why are you on the ground?"

Later in the Cafeteria, Lizzie was sitting alone having a meal and sigh sad. Briar was passing by when she saw her and decided to go talk to her.

Briar:" Lizzie, if you wanna have more friends, maybe you shouldn't act so...um..."

Lizzie:" Act so what?"

Dexter came in to ask her something:

Dexter:" Excuse me, can I borrow your salt please"

Lizzie:" NO, OFF WITH THE SALT"

Poor Dexter just run away in fright.

Briar:" LIZZIE, why do you always have to yell at everything and everyone?"

Lizzie:" My mother always said -'Its the only way to rule your subjects'-"

Briar:" But we're NOT your subjects Lizzie. We're your friends."

Lizzie:" So!"

Briar:" - (Mad) – So..SO? I cant believe you Lizzie. Instead of treating us as friends, you treat us like we are your slaves. You're so full of yourself"

Lizzie:" -(angry) – How dare you talk to me like that...OFF WITH YOUR HEAD"

Briar:" You know what! I'm outta here. But listen to me Lizzie; if you don't change your way, you'll lose your friends. Good bye"

She got up and bolt away angry and hurt of Lizzie comment. Lizzie on the other hand, at first was still angry, then she began to cool down after realizing what she done. She got up and decided to go think about what happen. Someone close saw the scene.

Lizzie was walking in the park, still thinking about the scene in the cafeteria. And remembering the words of Briar to her, - " _if you don't change your way, you'll lose your friends_ "-.

Lizzie:" -(sad sigh) – Could...Briar have been right? Am I...but Mother's always right! I have to be strict and firm, like mother. But still"

 _-"Having a hard time"_

She turns around and saw Erick with a cupcake in his hand walking toward her. Erick decided to talk to her, but waited for the right moment.

Lizzie:" Oh! Its you. The foreign student right! What are you doing here?"

Erick:" I came from Ginger stand after buying this cupcakes. There delicious, she has like magic fingers cause she always bake good bread"

Lizzie:" Yea. That's Ginger alright. She can bake anything good"

Erick:" Indeed. But...you seem distress and sad! Do you want to talk about it?"

Lizzie:" Distress me? Don't be silly. Why would I be sad about"

Erick:" Cause I heard, and probably saw, about your fight with Briar in the cafeteria a while ago"

Lizzie:" Oh! You heard it, right"

Erick:" - (chuckle) – Well, it was not hard to. I think the whole students saw it and heard it. So...wanna talk about it?"

Lizzie:" Whats the point of! You probably wouldn't understand"

Erick:" Try me. Go ahead, it will feel good to release it from your chest."

Lizzie:" - (sigh) – I suppose. Alright, what happen was..."

From beginning to the end, Lizzie told Erick the situation she had with her friends. About treating them like her slaves, and the fight with Briar. Erick listen to her words. In the end;

Lizzie:"...then Briar got mad at me and left. I...i don't know what to do!"

Erick:" Well, not to get in nobody side, but she did had that right. You made her feel like if she was only your slave to command"

Lizzie:" Yea, I saw that"

Erick:" But Lizzie, why do you act like that! Why the yelling of Off with Your Head! And act like everything and everyone must obey you?"

Lizzie:" As you may know or don't, my Mother is the Queen of Hearts of Wonderland"

Erick:" I know. I found out about it a while ago. But what does that have to do you with your attitude?"

Lizzie:' Since little, my Mother taught me a lot of things. One of them was that to demand respect from your subjects and slaves. Never let them slack off, or goof off. Always being firm and strict with everybody with an Iron Hand. And always punish those who disobey you"

Erick:" - (speechless) – Wow Lizzie, those...those are really interesting rules you have. But...i think there wrong"

Lizzie:" - (stunt) – Huh! Wrong? What do you say that?"

Erick:" Lizzie, respect is not given by force, it is earn"

Lizzie:" Earn?"

Erick:" Yes. If you want people to give you respect, YOU must give them your respect"

Lizzie:" I...i don't understand. Why would it matter?"

Erick:" A lot Lizzie. A wise Chinese philosopher named Sun Tzu once said; -" _Rule through Tyranny and Oppression, and later will turn around and bite you hard. Rule through Respect and Wisdom, and it will last you a lifetime"_

Lizzie:" I...i don't get it!"

Erick:" Its simple. If you are mean and ruthless to your friends and/or subjects, sooner or later, they'll turn against you and leave you, or worse. However, if you threat them with respect and kindness, you'll be rewarded 10 fold. And, those under you will follow you till the end of time, and give their life for you if needed."

Lizzie:" - (speechless) – Wow...i...i never knew. But...i must follow Mother rules, as well as the Wonderland way"

Erick:" Outta curiosity Lizzie, um, when did you talk to your mother?"

Later in her dorm room, Lizzie shows Erick some instruction cards from her mother:

Lizzie:" She gave me a daily Cards of instructions for the whole school year, here"

Erick grabs the card and began to look into each one;

Erick:" Lets see, um..." _Rule my way, I'll be watching_ ", " _Follow my every command or suffer the consequences_ "-, oh my. Listen Lizzie, being a Royal or Rebel, it does not mean that we must follow our parents way. How we want to rule is all up to us."

Lizzie:" All up to us?"

Erick:" Yes. Your Mother rules her way, YOU rule your own way. Listen, I gotta go, have some works to be done. Hope that our talk help you. See you."

Lizzie:" Yea, see you"

When Erick left, Lizzie began to meditate about what he told her. Did she really want to rule like her Mother, at the expense of losing her friends? It was that question that was bugging her. Part of her didn't want to follow it, but also the other half insisted that she had to follow her destiny. So after some hard thinking...she go it.

Lizzie:" Mother told me to follow her words..."

She grabs some scissors and began to cut the cards:

Lizzie:"...but, she didn't said in WHICH order jijiji"

She cut the cards and re-arrange them, by putting some words into others and so...in the end, she put in her mirror a pictures of her friends;

Lizzie:" Friends, not subjects. I will rule MY way."

The next day, in the Crockett field, Briar, Applewhite and Blondie were practicing their crocket. It was then that they saw Lizzie approaching them. When she stop in front of them, Lizzie was nervous, cause her friends look at her weren't nice:

Applewhite:" Oh, its you!"

Lizzie:" - (nervous) – Um, hey guys. I want to talk to you if I may"

Blondie:" Talk to us?"

Lizzie:" Yes. Yesterday I acted...um...a bit off with my friends"

Briar:" A bit off. You were hurtful to us"

Lizzie:" I know, and, I know its not much but...i want say how sorry I am for treating as if you were subjects. I know now that you are my friends, and that I care a lot about you...so...can you forgive me!"

Finish her speech, Lizzie waited for her friends respond. She was so nervous about what will happen. Will they forgive her? Or reject her? Oh how she was nervous. It was then that her friends face changed and smile at her:

Applewhite:" - (smiling) – Of course Lizzie."

Briar:" Yea, we forgive you"

Lizzie:" Really? You mean it"

Blondie:" - (giggles) – Indeed"

Next, they all gave a group hug. Lizzie felt relieve and was happy that her friends forgave her after the way she acted toward them. And mentally remain herself to thank Erick for his advice.

Blondie:" Now, grab a mallet, and lets show those Rebels who's wicked"

Lizzie:" Indeed, now lets do it guys. We can do it, cause I believe in you."

Laughing together, they yell...-"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS"-

Whether if they won or not, Lizzie didn't care. To her, the real Prize was her friends.

Later, Lizzie was heading for Hocus-Latte shop to grab a drink, when she spotted Erick heading there:

Erick:" Hey Lizzie, how you doing! How it goes with your friends?"

Lizzie:" Fine. I follow your advice and talk to them...and they forgive me and were friends once again"

Erick:" That's good. Congratulation"

Lizzie:" Thanks. But, I wouldn't have made it possible without your help. Thank you. If it weren't for you, I would have lost everything. My friends, my reputation. As the future Queen of Wonderland, I promise to repay you for your help"

Erick:" There's no need to repay me. One helps others, not to gain something or cash, but because he wants to do it. To help others is its own reward."

Lizzie:" Wow, that was so nice"

Erick:" Yea, my father always taught me that if I want to help someone, do it for the right reasons, and not for demand something of it."

Lizzie:" Your father sound like a wise ruler. In that case, how's about if I reward your good deed to me by inviting you for some Lattes."

Erick:" - (chuckle) – Well, I cant say no to Royalty. Very well, I accept. Lead the way Lizzie"

- **(Narrators) -**

 **-"What a turn out this was. Ice-cold future Wonderland ruler Lizzie Heart changed. And now she's another person"-**

 **-"A better person. And it was all due to Erick. His words change her to a better person. Like a say before. He will change Ever After High, and its beginning"-**

 **-"So true. Wonder who will be next though?"-**

 **-"Nobody knows. We will wait and see"-**

 **To all fans of Ever After High:**

 **Tell me if you like this remake epidose from its original. What you like, or dont.**

 **If you want to see another remake episode. Let me know. And...**

 **It would be a lot of help If you fans of Ever After High send me your ideas, petitions, etc, to make this story even more awesome.**


End file.
